Allesamt und Allerlei
by Majin Micha
Summary: Sherlock/Watson-Kurzgeschichten. Manchmal Slash / Rated K .
1. Chapter 1

"Das ist...brillant, einfach brillant...", murmelte Dr. John Watson und tippte weiterhin eifrig in seinen Laptop, seine Miene in Konzentration gespannt.

"Würdest Du Dein Wissen mit mir teilen, John?"

Sherlock Holmes - selbsternannter Consulting Detective und der wohl einzig intelligente Mensch in ganz London, ja wenn nicht sogar in der ganzen Welt - saß ihm schweigend gegenüber.

Er beobachtete ihn stumm, sein Kinn auf seine aneinander gepressten Hände gestützt, und nachdenklich.

"Oh, wie bitte?" John Watson blickte kurz von seinem Laptop auf. "Was hast Du gesagt, Sherlock?"

Angesprochener ließ seinen Kopf seufzend nach hinten auf die Sessellehne sinken und schloss die Augen. "Ich fragte Dich, John: Würdest Du Dein Wissen mit mir teilen?"

"Ich habe _gehört_, was Du gesagt hast, es aber nicht _verstanden. _Was also meinst Du?" John klappte den Laptop zu, während er sich im Sessel etwas aufrichtete, um Sherlock genauer anzusehen.

Er war seit Tagen schlecht gelaunt, schmollte vor sich hin und gab hier und da einen nicht zur Situation passenden Kommentar ab - wobei er dies ständig tat, selbst wenn er mal gut gelaunt war.

"Sherlock?", fragte er erneut, als keine Antwort kam.

Ein resignierter Blick aus den dunklen Augen ihm gegenüber ließ ihn bereits vermuten was seinen Kollegen plagte, dennoch musste er bei den nächsten Worten leise lachen. "Mir ist langweilig..."

John erhob sich. "Würde eine Tasse Tee Deine Stimmung aufheitern?"

"Nicht, wenn Du mir dazu ein paar abgehackte Finger servieren würdest und Du nicht wüsstest, woher diese kämen und warum diese in meinem Tee schwimmen."

"Nun, leider weiß ich sehr wohl, woher ich zu so später Stunde abgehackte Finger bekommen würde..." John's Blick glitt kurz hinüber zum Kühlschrank.

"Meine zu Experimenten dienenden, abgehackten Daumen habe ich nicht gemeint, John, und das weißt Du!" Er fuhr sich mit seinen Händen gereizt über seinen lockigen Kopf.

"Mir ist langweilig!"

"Das hast Du bereits erwähnt, Sherlock...", ermahnte ihn John sanft.

"Dann _tu_ etwas dagegen, John Watson!" Sherlock funkelte ihn böse an. "Oder muss ich tatsächlich wieder Löcher in die Wand schießen?!"

Angesprochener seufzte und begab sich in die Küche, um einen halben Teekessel für zwei Tassen mit einem asiatischen "Jasmin"-Teepäckchen aufzusetzen.

"Schau es Dir an, John." Sherlock hatte sich erhoben und stand am Fenster, eine Seite des Vorhangs verschoben, in die Nacht hinaus starrend.

"Ruhig-still-friedlich..." Er drehte sich bei diesen feierlichen Worten zu John herum. "Ist das nicht grauenvoll?"

John lächelte und goss heißes Wasser in die Tassen. "Es ist Weihnachten, Sherlock..."

"Wie ich sagte...", Sherlock blickte wieder in die Nacht hinaus. "...grauenvoll."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Du dich beschwerst, Sherlock."

John kam mit den beiden Tassen zurück in das Wohnzimmer und stellte diese auf den kleinen Beistelltisch ab.

"Immerhin sind wir jetzt berühmt." John zuckte kurz die Schultern, setzte sich und nahm einen heißen Schluck Tee.

"Und siehst Du meine Freudensprünge...", gab Sherlock sarkastisch zurück, während er sich ebenfalls in den Sessel sinken ließ. "Die nächtlichen Besuche meiner weiblichen Groupies, die nichts mehr wollen als meinen sehnigen bleichen Körper anstatt meines brillanten Verstand kann ich kaum noch erwarten."

John verschluckte sich bei Sherlocks zynischen Worten an seinem Tee und begann zu husten.

"Ist das Dein Ernst?", brachte er schließlich hervor und stellte die Tasse vor sich ab.

Der dunkle Blick ließ ihn sofort verstummen. "Offenkundig nicht..."

"Nun, Sherlock...wenn...wenn Dir tatsächlich in der Hinsicht _langweilig_ ist, da Du dich körperlich aktiv zeigen möchtest...dann gibt es bestimmt einige...ähm...Möglichkeiten."

John wurde verlegen.

Über solche Themen hatte er mit Sherlock bisher nie gesprochen, hatte er seit seinem ersten Treffen mit ihm stets angenommen, dass sich sein Kollege für solche Dinge nicht zu interessieren schien. Bisher zumindest.

"Tatsächlich, John?" Sherlock setzte sich interessiert auf. "Ich höre."

John schluckte. "Sherlock, wie Du weißt gibt es bestimmte...Lokale, in...denen man sich amüsieren könnte."

"Offenkundig..." Sherlocks Blick schweifte ab und wurde wieder gelangweilt.

"Hast Du es schon mal dort versucht?" John hingegen wurde neugierig und trank erneut von seinem Tee.

Sherlock blickte ihn direkt an. "John, Du bist Arzt und Du kennst mich. Ich habe Probleme mit fremden Menschen, also würde ich niemals in so ein...Etablissement gehen um mich dort - wie Du es eben so schön ausgedruckt hast - zu amüsieren. Ich pflege solche intimen Augenblicke mit Menschen, die ich kenne und denen ich vertraue und von denen ich mir hundertprozentig sicher sein kann, dass diese auch gesund sind."

Johns Miene wechselte von Verlegenheit zu Überraschung.

Sherlock war bisher bei solchen privaten Fragen nie so offen gewesen.

Er begriff, dass er diese Chance nutzen musste und fragte beiläufig: "Hattest Du denn in letzter Zeit solche intimen Augenblicke?"

"Natürlich, John."

Ein überraschter Blick ließ ihn leise auflachen. "Du hättest jetzt ein _Nein_ erwartet, nicht wahr?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ja.", gab John leise zu.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte. Ein schmales Lächeln lag weiterhin um Sherlocks Mund. "Ich hasse es, wenn Du denkst, John. Stell einfach die Frage."

John gab auf, zurückhaltend zu sein. "Mit wem hast Du diesen Augenblick geteilt, Sherlock? Wen hast Du als so vertrauensvoll erachtet, dass er Dich so verletzlich sehen durfte?"

Sherlock fixierte John, erwartete gespannt seine Reaktion, als er die bedeutenden zwei Worte aussprach: "Molly Hooper."

Johns Mund klappte nach unten. Er war sprachlos.

Sherlock lehnte sich zurück, den Blick weiterhin auf John gerichtet. "Enttäuscht?"

John gab keine Antwort, sah ihn weiterhin unverwandt an, schließlich kam ein leises "Warum?" über seine Lippen.

Sherlock lehnte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne. "Ich war ihr etwas schuldig. Sie hat mir sehr geholfen. Wie Du weißt."

John nickte langsam, als er an Sherlocks vorgetäuschten Tod dachte. Die Erinnerung kam ihm wie bittere Galle nach oben und das Gefühl, allein gelassen zu werden wurde wieder stärker.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken kurzerhand ab, er lebte im Hier und Jetzt. Das was vor dem Fall passiert war interessierte ihn nicht mehr.

"Du musst Dir keine Sorgen wegen Molly machen, John. Sie ist ein großes Mädchen und weiß, dass es eine einmalige Sache war."

"Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um Molly, Sherlock." Den Rest ließ er unbeantwortet.

"Eifersüchtig, John?"

Abermals klappte Johns Mund nach unten.

"Ja...nein, um Gottes Willen...ich...ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig...ich.." Er redete sich in Rage. "Ich meine...wenn Du Molly als...als so wichtige Vertrauensperson ansiehst...dann..."

John schluckte kurz. "Es ist alles in Ordnung...", meinte er dann. Auch wenn er bei diesen Worten spürte, dass dem nicht so wahr.

Aber Sherlock war natürlich zu schlau, er merkte es ebenfalls. "Sag mir was Du wirklich denkst, John."

John schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sherlock. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Sherlock lehnte sich weiter nach vorne, packte John's Sessel an den Armlehnen und zog diesen näher an seinen heran. "Und ich meine sofort.", seine Worte waren leise.

John schwieg, aber Sherlock ließ deshalb nicht locker.

"Bist Du eifersüchtig, weil ich Dich nicht in unseren gemeinsamen Plan eingeweiht habe...?" seine Stimme wurde eine Nuance dunkler "...oder bist Du eifersüchtig, weil ich mit Molly den intimen Augenblick geteilt habe anstatt mir Dir?"

Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick von John bestätigte seine Vermutung.

Sherlock beugte sich nach vorne, kam John gefährlich nahe. "Offensichtlich...Beides.", meinte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Kollegen, der schnell ein- und ausatmete.

"Hör auf damit."

John sank tiefer in den Sessel, die Hände zur Abwehr von sich gestreckt, doch Sherlock ließ sich nicht beirren.

Seine linke Hand umfasste die Armlehne, während er sich weiter zu John vorbeugte. Auch als Johns Hände seinen Brust berührten und ihn schwach versuchten von seiner Tat abzuhalten, hielt Sherlock nicht inne, nahm mit seiner Rechten John's Hände in seine, drückte sie sanft.

John sah ihn schweigend an, versuchte die Situation wie auch immer sie entstanden sein mochte, zu verstehen.

Sherlock lachte leise auf. "Du denkst immer noch, John."

Und dann küsste er ihn.


	2. Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit

"Du bist spät..."

John seufzte übellaunig und sah genervt auf.

Obwohl es dunkel in der Wohnung war, konnte er Sherlock's Silhouette deutlich auf der Couch ausmachen.

Er versuchte gar nicht, sich noch weiterhin leise durch die Wohnung zu bewegen, sondern ließ seine Tasche mit einem lauten "Plopp" zu Boden fallen.

"Es tut mir Leid, _Schatz. _Habe ich das Abendessen verpasst?"

"Sarkasmus steht Dir nicht, John."

Brummend ließ dieser sich dicht neben Sherlock auf die Couch fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Es brauchte keinen Meister um zu deduzieren, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

"Du bist missvergnügt.", äußerte Sherlock nach einer kurzen Pause. "...und das offenkundig."

John gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern ließ sich schweigend nach hinten fallen, die Arme links und rechts von sich gestreckt.

Sherlock beugte sich dicht über ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. "Und Du hast heute Alkohol zu Dir genommen, warum das?"

"Sherlock...", murmelte John hilflos und drehte seinen Kopf kraftlos zur Seite, stieß seufzend die angehaltene Luft aus. "Ich kann das nicht mehr."

"Was kannst Du nicht mehr, John? Drücke Dich doch bitte konkreter aus."

John murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Wie war das, bitte?"

Die Antwort kam unmissverständlich, als sich Sherlock plötzlich auf die Couch gepresst sah, mit einem wütenden John Watson direkt über ihn.

"Ich habe gesagt, Du hast gewonnen, Sherlock! Das wolltest Du doch die ganze Zeit, oder?"

"Falsch.", kam die leise Antwort des Mannes unter ihm, sichtlich bemüht aufgrund des engen Körperkontakts einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

John lachte grimmig. "Tut mir Leid, ich vergaß. Es war kein Spiel, sondern eine Belehrung."

"Wiederum falsch.", antwortete Sherlock, dieses Mal gefasster.

Endlich ließ John von ihm ab, sodass sich der Jüngere aufsetzen konnte.

John noch immer dicht an seinen Körper gepresst, nahm er ihn wortlos in die Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Er spürte, wie die Anspannung aus John's Körper wich und seine Umarmung fest erwidert wurde. Ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit, das jedoch schnell wieder erlosch, als John fragte: "Steht Dein Angebot noch?"

Er schob den Arzt etwas von sich und versuchte, ihn in der Dunkelheit anzusehen, scheiterte aber kläglich.

"Natürlich, John. Ich habe genug Geld für uns Beide. Du musst nicht noch zusätzlich elend lange Nachtschichten im Krankenhaus fahren wie Du weißt."

"Ich weiß, ich möchte doch nur auf eigenen Beinen stehen."

"Das tust Du, indem Du mir bei meinen Ermittlungen hilfst und mir mit professionellem Rat zur Seite stehst."

"Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid."

"Und bitte entschuldige Dich nicht ständig bei mir, John!"

"T-tut...ja Herrgott noch mal!"

Sherlock grinste und küsste ihn erneut sanft auf den Mund.

John's Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und zogen ihn näher an sich, ließ seine Zunge in den Mund des Anderen gleiten.

"Warum hast Du eigentlich getrunken?" unterbrach ihn Sherlock zwischen zwei Küssen.

"Sarah hat versucht mich anzumachen und ich habe ihr endgültig klar gemacht, dass ich kein Interesse an ihr habe.", antwortete John und nestelte an den Knöpfen von Sherlocks Hemd.

Dieser grinste wieder. "Offenkundig. Und wie hast Du das bewerkstelligt?"

"Indem ich ihr die Wahrheit gesagt habe.", meinte John gelassen und warf das nun offene Hemd hinter sich, um sich sofort am Reißverschluss des Anderen zu bedienen.

Sherlock entwand sich seinem Griff und setzte sich angespannt auf, eine Armeslänge von John entfernt.

"Wie hat sie reagiert?"

"Besser als ich erwartet habe. Sie hat mir alles Glück der Welt gewünscht, mich umarmt..."

"...und dann gefeuert.", schlussfolgerte Sherlock.

John seufzte. "Ja."

"Tut mir Leid, John."

"Muss es nicht. Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn Sie die Wahrheit nicht verträgt."

Sherlock spürte Johns Hände erneut an seinem Hosenbund und machte sich ebenfalls daran, seinen Partner zu entkleiden.

"Du bist mir allerdings etwas schuldig, Sherlock."

Angesprochener stoppte in seinen Bewegungen und beobachtete, wie sich John aufreizend langsam den Pullover über seinen Kopf schob und seine geöffnete Hose inklusive seiner Boxer zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Nackt kam er zurück auf die Couch gekrochen und zog Sherlock ebenfalls seine Beinkleidung aus, bis auch dieser nackt vor ihm lag.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer und John lächelte, bevor er sich hinab beugte und Sherlocks Mund stürmisch eroberte.

Der junge Holmes keuchte überrascht auf und presste den Mann enger an sich.

Er spürte die Erektion seines Partners dicht an seinem Bauch und setzte sich höher auf, um John nach hinten zu schieben und um ihn, wie sonst auch, in Besitz zu nehmen.

Doch dieses Mal gab John nicht nach, sondern hob Sherlock etwas hoch.

Er drehte ihn mit gekonntem Griff um, bis Sherlock auf seinem Bauch zu liegen kam und er seinen Hintern einladend in John's Richtung präsentierte.

"Nein, John!", kam Sherlocks atemloser Ausruf.

"Keine Widerrede, Sherlock."

Wenige Sekunden später spürte er Johns Finger an seinem Hintern, die sich sanft aber bestimmt einen Weg in ihn bahnten.

Sherlock stöhnte, wenn auch widerwillig, auf.

Er versuchte, sich aus dem festen Griff des Älteren zu winden, gab nach wenigen Augenblicken aber auf, als die kleinen aber kräftigen Finger den Punkt in ihm fanden, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.

Als er hörte, wie John aus dem Nichts ein Kondom hervor zauberte und die Verpackung mit seinem Mund aufriss, gab sich Sherlock endgültig seinem Partner hin.

"Heute Nacht gehörst Du mir."

Und mit diesen feierlichen Worten glitt John tief in ihn.


End file.
